


Lume

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Divorce, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of Life and Death accidentally kidnaps the ruler of the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lume

**Author's Note:**

> Death = Alfred Drevis  
> Life = Monika Drevis
> 
> For anyone who is confused. Also, don't worry, this is just the prologue, it'll be longer and better in the next chapter.

The Garden of Light is the most beautiful place in the world of the gods. It is where the most powerful magic is kept, along with the daughter of Life and Death. It is also said that if anything steps into the garden, that being could not be killed by anything, as long as they stayed inside of it.

But no one, mortal or god, could ever find this splendid place. No one, except the goddess who lived there and her father, Death.

But I bet now you're wondering where her mother is.

So, let's start at the beginning.

There was once a very beautiful and powerful goddess. She was the most important of them all. With just her will alone, she created galaxies. With her love, she cared for every living thing. She was Life. Her magic was the strongest thing that ever existed. There was no mortal or god who would have challenged her. But, there was another god who rivaled her powers. He was cold and distant, and he could take away almost everything she created. He was Death.

You would think that both deities would hate each other, and would do everything they could to challenge each other, but that was not the case.

Life and Death were actually allied.

And eventually, Life and Death fell in love with each other.

Their love was endless. They loved each other more than anything that would or could have possibly existed. It was a joyful and peaceful era. Until, they both created a child.

Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, her hair darker than the night sky. They named her Aya. She was a kind and cheerful child, and both Death and Life adored her, but because she had a physical form, like the normal gods, they could not take care of her.

Aya was not a powerful goddess. This is because when a god has a child with another deity, their child doesn't inherit any abilities until one of their parents die. Even a mere mortal could easily attack and capture her.

So, Life created a special garden just for her daughter. A garden where everything could live forever. One where she could laugh and play. Where she would never worry about war or violence or bloodshed. A sanctuary from the cold, cruel, world. She filled it with all kinds of beautiful plants and animals and called it The Garden of Light.

Death could not create anything for his daughter, so instead, he made sure the garden was hidden by his magic. So that no mortal or god would steal her away. So that she could live peacefully in her paradise.

But, Aya herself did not consider it to be so nice. She longed to meet new people, she craved affection and love, and she got none from this garden. So every night, she closed her eyes and wished for someone to come. For someone to take her away and show her the world. Every night she would do this, and she never got a response.

But one day, ever so faintly, both Life and Death could hear her pleas.

Life was horrified to find that she had caused pain to her precious daughter, and immediately tried to destroy the garden's protection spell. Death was outraged to see Life betraying their plans, and immediately countered her attempts. He was too afraid of losing his daughter, and claimed that she needed to be isolated from the world, that she needed to stay in the garden. Life argued that their daughter was miserable in there, and that she needed to leave. Death thought Life was being irresponsible. If Aya left the garden, she would eventually die like all gods and goddesses did. He couldn't understand why Life didn't see this. He then saw Life as a potential threat to Aya's safety, and so, he cast a spell to hide her from Life.

Life looked everywhere she could, but there was no sign of her daughter anywhere. She tried powerful spells to locate her, but none of them ever worked. She looked high and low, across galaxies and dimentions, but Death didn't leave a single trace of the garden.

And Death would never give her location away.

It was then, that Life swore revenge on Death.

It was then, that Life and Death became enemies.


End file.
